callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Delta Force
Delta Force – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis Delta Force to operacyjny oddział specjalny sił zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jest najlepszą jednostką specjalną tego typu w USA, a według niektórych analityków i na świecie. Na jej jakość ma składać się fakt, że jej żołnierze rzadko są z poboru, a raczej pochodzą z innych jednostek specjalnych (np. Rangersi, Zielone Berety czy siły powietrznodesantowe). Delta dzieli się na trzy segmenty: A, B i C. Do jej głównych zadań należy: odbijanie zakładników, akcje na porwanych samolotach oraz wykonywanie najtrudniejszych zadań danej kampanii, lecz oczywistym jest, że będzie także walczyć za swój kraj na własnym terenie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jest wzorowana na innej jednostce specjalnej, brytyjskim Special Air Service. Historia Operacja Kingfish W latach 2000-2011 przez Europę Zachodnią i Rosję przeszła fala zamachów. Odpowiedzialna za nie była rosyjska partia Ultranacjonalistów, a koordynatorem ataków był Władimir Makarow. 8 października 2013 roku zdecydowano się go zabić w jego bazie w Karkonoszach na Ukrainie. Połączone siły jednostek Delta Force i Task Force 141 przeprowadziły szturm na bazę Makarowa. Jednak groźny terrorysta wcale tam wtedy nie przebywał. Po kontrataku popleczników Makarowa (znanych jako Wewnętrzny Krąg) Delta i TF141 musieli się ewakuować. Nie doszło do żadnych strat po stronie Amerykanów, bo jeden z żołnierzy Task Force (kpt. John Price) zdecydował się poświęcić i został na polu bitwy. III wojna światowa W sierpniu 2016 roku wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Federacją Rosyjską a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Podobnie jak reszta amerykańskich żołnierzy członkowie Delty walczyli w obronie ojczyzny. Jednak najważniejszą rolę odegrali dopiero w czasie bitwy o Nowy Jork 17 sierpnia. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia Nowy Jork był bardzo ważnym miastem i jego utrata mogła się wiązać z poważnym przedłużeniem wojny. Overlord stwierdził, że nie można stracić tego miasta. Jedyną jednostką specjalną operującą w tym rejonie była Delta Force. Dwie drużyny (Metal i Anvil) musiały zniszczyć rosyjską wieżę zakłócającą znajdującą się na dachu giełdy na Wall Street. Transport Delty został zniszczony, więc żołnierze byli zmuszeni poruszać się na piechotę. US Army odpierało ataki Rosjan, by dać jednostkom specjalnym czas na znalezienie innej drogi. Drużyna Metal przeszła przez zawalony budynek, gdzie doszło do krótkiej walki z przeciwnikami. Po tym żołnierze Delty przebili się przez pobliski sklep jubilerski i połączyli się z drużyną Anvil. Połączone siły obu drużyn otworzyły Amerykanom wejście do budynku giełdy. Delta szybko przebiła się na dach, po czym sierżant Derek "Frost" Westbrook wysadził wieżę zakłócającą. W całym mieście komunikacja pomiędzy amerykańskimi oddziałami zaczęła działać. Po chwili zaatakował ich Mi-24, lecz razem z oddziałami wroga na dachach został zniszczony przez Predatora. Po tym drużyna Metal ewakuowała się śmigłowcem Black Hawk. Mimo początkowych trudności (rosyjskie helikoptery ich zaatakowały), całej drużynie udało ujść się z życiem.thumb|220x220px|Członkowie drużyny Metal.Dzięki odzyskaniu połączenia, United States Air Force mogło przeprowadzić celne ataki na rosyjskie linie zaopatrzeniowe, dzięki czemu Amerykanie zepchnęli przeciwnika na linię wybrzeża. Misja w Zatoce nowojorskiej Tego samego dnia zespół Metal z Delta Force został wysłany na misję, której celem było przejęcie kontroli nad pociskami znajdującymi się na okręcie podwodnym Olga (amerykańska nazwa to Oscar II) Marynarki Wojennej Federacji Rosyjskiej. Jego pociski mogły zrównać cały Nowy Jork z ziemią. Delta wspierana przez United States Navy SEALs najpierw podpłynęła na motorówkach Black Shadow 730 i założyła miny magnetyczne na kadłubie Oscara II. Po wybuchu min okręt się wynurzył, a żołnierze przeszli do akcji. Po wejściu wewnątrz łodzi podwodnej zaczęli zabijać każdego przed nimi. Chociaż okręt był duży, Amerykanie szybko odnaleźli interesujące ich miejsce. Po dokonaniu wyłomu przejęli kontrolę nad pociskami Oscara II i się ewakuowali łódkami Zodiac. W międzyczasie rakiety z okrętu podwodnego zaczęły spadać na rosyjskie okręty. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a członkowie Delta Force ewakuowali się z miejsca helikopterem. thumb|220x220px|Członek Delty ze swoim [[M4A1 (Nowy Jork, 2016).]] Po tej misji Rosjanie ponieśli tak ciężkie straty, że byli zmuszeni się ewakuować. Wtedy United States Navy zaczęli ich ścigać. Początek wojny w Europie Przez ponad miesiąc pomiędzy Rosją i USA obowiązywało nieoficjalne zawieszenie broni. 3 października 2016 roku pokojowo nastawiony prezydent Rosji Borys Worszewski umówił się z amerykańskim wiceprezydentem na rokowania na neutralnym terenie w Hamburgu. Jednak samolot Worszewskiego został porwany przez Wewnętrzny Krąg i do pokoju nie doszło. Jednak w międzyczasie sprzymierzeni z Makarowem dowódcy najechali Europę. Bitwa o Hamburg thumb|248x248px|Członek drużyny Metal szturmujący plażę w Hamburgu. Rosyjska Armia stosując taktykę Blitzkriegu szybko się poruszała. W krótkim czasie doszło do bitwy o Hamburg w Niemczech. Amerykanie zdecydowali się wysłać swoje armie w rejon tego niemieckiego miasta. W tych siłach znalazła się Delta Force (drużyna Metal). Ich głównym zadaniem było ewakuować wiceprezydenta, który wciąż był w Hamburgu. Po tym, jak na wybrzeżu rozładowano jednostki pancerne, doszło do krwawej walki na całe miasto. Dzięki wzajemnym wsparciu śmigłowców, czołgów i piechoty udało się zniszczyć dużą część rosyjskich sił. Żołnierze Delty w skrajnych momentach musieli zajmować miejsca martwych czołgistów, jednak nie bardzo przeszkodziło to w całej akcji. Po długiej batalii drużynie Metal udało się dojść do budynku, gdzie był wiceprezydent (jego kryptonim wojskowy to Goalpost). W ostatniej chwili amerykanie zdołali ocalić Goalposta ''przed tym, jak Rosjanie mieli go rozstrzelać. Po opanowaniu zagrożenia ewakuowano się z Niemiec. Współpraca W sierpniu 2016 roku, czyli jeszcze za czasów trwania wojny na terenie USA, amerykański generał Shepherd zaczął zabijać członków jednostki Task Force 141 za to, że ci wiedzieli o jego powiązaniach z zamachem, przez który wybuchła wojna. Członkowie TF141 stawiali mu opór, więc Shepherd fałszywie oskarżył ich członków o akty terroryzmu. W ten sposób żołnierze Task Force byli uważani przez amerykański wywiad jako terroryści. Jednak Sandman, Sierżant sztabowy z Delta Force, znając członka TF141 rozpoczął z nimi współpracę pod nosem amerykańskich dowódców. Obaj wymieniali się informacjami, by dopaść terrorystę Władimira Makarowa. Bitwa o Paryż Dzięki informacjom zdobytym przez kapitana Johna Price'a z Task Force Delta dowiedziała się, że bliski współpracownik Makarowa, niejaki Wiktor "Volk" Christienko, przebywa w pogrążonym wojną Paryżu. Volk był odpowiedzialny za ataki gazowe na europejskie miasta tuż przed rosyjską inwazją, ponieważ robił on dla nich bomby (pokazywało to, że terroryści z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i rosyjska armia ze sobą współpracowały). Drużyna Metal musiała pojmać Wiktora jak najszybciej. thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz Delty trzymający pojmanego [[Wiktor "Volk" Christienko|Volka (Paryż, 2016).]] W czasie bitwy o Paryż, Amerykanie skontaktowali się z francuską jednostką specjalną GIGN. Najpierw pomogli im się wyrwać z okrążenia Rosjan, po czym zaczęli walkę w mieście. Od Francuzów dowiedziano się, że Volk przebywa w paryskich katakumbach. By do nich się dostać, trzeba było przebić się przez całą dzielnicę. Dzięki wsparciu samolotu AC-130 szybko tam dotarli. Po tym Delta razem z Francuzami weszli do katakumb. Tam, zaskoczony Volk zaczął uciekać, a rosyjscy żołnierze go przy tym osłaniali. Po wyjściu z katakumb doszło do pościgu. Amerykanie gonili Christienkę, przy czym Rosjanie próbowali do tego nie dopuścić. Ostatecznie, Volk został pojmany. Jednak rosyjska armia szykowała się do jego odbicia. Do centrum Paryża ściągnięto cały dywizjon pancerny, grenadierów, śmigłowce i myśliwce MiG-29. Na rozkaz prezydenta USA zdecydowano się pomóc Delcie za wszelką cenę. Dzięki wsparciu samolotów AC-130, F-15 Eagle, a także A-10 zdołano się przebić do pól Elizejskich. Tam doszło do krwawej bitwy. Żeby ściągnąć Volka na przesłuchanie i ewakuować żołnierzy Delty, zdecydowano się ostro zbombardować rosyjskie siły. Udało się dzięki temu wyrwać Amerykanom z miasta, jednak doszło też do zawalenia się wieży Eiffla. Bitwa o Berlin Sierżant sztabowy Delty przekazał kpt. Price'owi informacje dot. Makarowa zdobyte od Volka. Dzięki działaniu Task Force, udało się namierzyć córkę rosyjskiego prezydenta, Alenę Worszewską. Była ona w pogrążonym wojną Berlinie. Amerykanom zależało na jej odbiciu, bo to mogło się przyczynić do pokoju z Rosją. Jednak Władimir Makarow, który przetrzymywał rosyjskiego prezydenta, zrobił wszystko, by córka nie wpadła w ręce Amerykanów. Wykorzystał swoje wpływy w armii i dzięki temu wysłano Specnaz, by ten porwał córkę. Jednostki Delta Force szybko działały. Do stolicy Niemiec wysłano trzy drużyny tej jednostki. Drużyna Granit miała za zadanie odbić córkę. Drużyna Metal miała ich osłaniać z dachu sąsiedniego budynku, przy czym drużyna Onyks miała powstrzymywać Rosjan walką. Od początku nie szło po myśli Amerykanów. Cały personel drużyny Granit zginął, bo wszedł do pomieszczenia zaminowanego przez Rosjan. Do tego członkowie teamu Onyks także zginęli w walce. Więc drużyna Metal musiała sama wykonać zadanie. Najpierw zeszli z dachu wieżowca, po czym skontaktowali się z niemiecką jednostką pancerną z Bundeswehry. Zdecydowano się na współpracę pomiędzy Niemcami a Amerykanami. Niemieckie czołgi Leopard 2 miały niszczyć większe zgrupowania wroga i osłaniać swoimi pancerzami piechotę, a Delta musiała zabijać wrogów z granatnikami. Wszystko szło po ich myśli, jednak w pewnym momencie Rosjanie wysadzili jeden z wieżowców, przez co zginęli wszyscy niemieccy pancerniacy. Drużyna Metal, pomimo zagrożenia, zdecydowała się wejść do zawalonego budynku i odbić Alenę. Jednak Specnaz ich uprzedził i zabrał Alenę i jej ojca do kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Próba odbicia prezydenta i jego córki thumb|220x220px|Żołnierze Delty, którzy zdecydowali się poświęcić przy ewakuacji prezydenta [[Borys Worszewski|Worszewskiego.]] Następnego dnia połączone siły drużyny Metal i Task Force 141 (którzy zostali ułaskawieni przez amerykański rząd) zostały wysłane w rejon kopalni na Syberii w celu odbicia prezydenta Rosji i jego córki. Przetrzymywali ich terroryści z Wewnętrzego Kręgu. Doszło do długiej i wyczerpującej walki w całym perymetrze. Jednak kilkoro żołnierzy nie było w stanie uratować celu przez przeważające siły terrorystów. W takim wypadku dowództwo zgodziło się na ostrzelanie wroga z drona Predator. Jego pociski szybko przetrzebiły wrogie siły, jednak w pewnym momencie został on zestrzelony. Gdy ponownie wrogie siły przeważały, dokonano nalotu na pozycje Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po tym Delta dokonała wyłomu do pomieszczenia, gdzie był prezydent. W ten sposób ocalono go przed śmiercią. Jednak terroryści szybko się zreorganizowali i zaczęli kontratak. Śmigłowiec z prezydentem i jego córką na pokładzie nie mógł wystartować przez ogień wroga. W takim wypadku trzech członków drużyny Metal (Sandman, Grinch i Truck) zostało na miejscu, by osłaniać sojuszników. Przez ten bohaterski gest zdołano ewakuować Prezydenta i członków Task Force. Dzięki temu szybko podpisano traktat pokojowy i zaczęto ścigać Makarowa. Później W 2025 roku, w czasie II zimnej wojny Delta Force działała w ramach Joint Special Operations Command. Znani członkowie Drużyna Metal *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (nieznany) *Sandman (KIA) *Truck (KIA) *Grinch (KIA) Drużyna Anvil *Grizzly *Thumper *Worm Drużyna Granit * Dowódca zespołu Granit (KIA) Drużyna Onyks * nieznani członkowie (wszyscy KIA) Nieznana drużyna * Gator * McCoy * Munson * Hammer * Trident-1 * Angel-1 * Hitman 2 Drużyna Bravo (multiplayer) * nieznani członkowie Drużyna Bravo (operacje specjalne) * nieznani członkowie (wszyscy KIA) Uzbrojenie Karabiny szturmowe i subkarabinki * M4A1 * M16A4 * SCAR-L * ACR 6.8 * G36C * MK14 Pistolety maszynowe * MP5 * UMP45 * MP7 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * L86 LSW * MK46 * PKP Pecheneg Karabiny snajperskie * RSASS * MSR Granatniki i wyrzutnie * M320 * M320 GLM * M203 * SMAW * FGM-148 Javelin * XM25 Strzelby * AA-12 Śmigłowce * UH-60 Black Hawk * MH-6 Little Bird * CH-46 Sea Knight Pojazdy * M1026 HMMWV Drony * MQ-1 Predator Łódki * Black Shadow 730 * Zodiac Multiplayer thumb|220x220px|Członek Delty w trybie multiplayer na mapie [[Dome (Modern Warfare 3)|Dome.]] Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Komentatorem frakcji jest Overlord. Są grywalni na mapach: Dome, Downturn, Fallen, Hardhat, Interchange, Lockdown, Outpost, Overwatch, Foundation, Lookout, Getaway, Vortex, Intersection, Off Shore, Boardwalk, Gulch i Parish, gdzie ich wrogiem jest Specnaz, oraz Black Box, Oasis, U-Turn, gdzie grają przeciw Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi. Operacje specjalne W trybie operacji specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force występuje w niektórych misjach. W każdej z nich są sprzymierzeńcami lub jako grywalna frakcja. * "Bądź czujny" - misja dziejąca się na placu treningowym Delty, gdzie trzeba jak najszybciej ukończyć kurs, * "Nad reaktorem" - żołnierz Delty musi powstrzymać stopienie się reaktora rosyjskiego okrętu podwodnego, * "Atak i odwrót" - zadaniem Delty jest ratunek pracowników ambasady w Somalii porwanych przez bojowników, * "Toksyczny raj" - należy przejść do punktu ewakuacji przez zatruty gazem Paryż, * "Nieudana ewakuacja" - żołnierz będący w potrzasku musi pokonać miejscowe siły i wskazać lotnictwu ich bazę, * "Ładunki podłożone" - dalsza część treningu z misji "Bądź czujny", * "Mały brat" - Delta ma za zadanie zniszczyć tajne dane zanim zdobędą je Rosjanie. Misja dzieje się w Berlinie, * "Niewidzialne zagrożenie" - członek Delty musi rozpoznać i rozbroić IED. Przeszkadzają mu w tym wrogowie, * "Nalot" - należy sprawdzić stan poprzedniej grupy po czym zniszczyć ładunek narkotyków należący do wroga, * "Awaria serwera" - żołnierz ma za zadanie wykraść dane z komputera Wiktora "Volka" Christkienki, * "Zalać rynek" - w Nowym Jorku należy przesłać rosyjskie szyfry do CENTCOM-u, * "Misja ogniowa" - zadaniem jest przetrwanie w kopalni na Syberii. Jest to misja kooperacyjna. Tryb przetrwania W trybie przetrwania na każdej mapie gracz jest żołnierzem tej jednostki. Jeśli gra z kimś w trybie kooperacji, to ten także będzie żołnierzem Delty. Dodatkowo, w zbrojowni ze wsparciem lotniczym można wezwać wsparcie kilku członków Delta Force kierowanych przez sztuczną inteligencję. Kosztuje to 3000$. Ich bronią jest M16A4. Ciekawostki * W trybie multiplayer, jeśli gracz będzie sterował członkiem Delty o ciemnej karnacji, to w widoku z pierwszej osoby będzie miał białe dłonie. * Na zegarkach noszonych przez nich widnieje napis "''Rabbit time". * Jeden z czołowych członków Delta Force, Dalton Fury, który brał udział m. in. w akcji zabicia Osamy Bin-Ladena pomógł stworzyć grę Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * Niektórzy członkowie Delty mogą mieć model postaci sierżanta Foleya z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * We wszystkich misjach Delty (z wyjątkiem "Do króliczej nory") gracz przylatuje lub ewakuuje się helikopterem. * W 2012 roku Activision dostało pozew od firmy NovaLogic zajmującej się wydawaniem gier z serii "Delta Force". Oskarżali oni dystrybutora serii Call of Duty o skopiowanie ich znaku towarowego do zrobienia loga jednostki Delta we własnej grze, a ponadto oskarżono ich o zawłaszczenie nazwy. Sąd jednak orzekł sprawę na korzyść Activision. en:Delta Force ru:Спецподразделение "Дельта" de:Delta Force es:Fuerza Delta fr:Delta Force Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance